


[VID] Flying Home

by Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser character study: his past, present and future life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Flying Home

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more about the vid on Fanlore [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Flying_home)
> 
> The Youtube streaming version of this video may be blocked in Germany by UMG. 2012 instructions on how to watch the video in Germany can be found here: http://www.labnol.org/internet/youtube-blocked-video-not-available-in-your-country/2680/

My first solo computer vid. Note there are a few seconds of black at the start of the vid. 


End file.
